


It's all in the planning

by Kayte76



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayte76/pseuds/Kayte76
Summary: The fab four plan something for a special friend.  It's up to Veronica to keep things going as planned.All in it's raw, unedited, unbeta'd glory.





	It's all in the planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/gifts).



> This is for a special friend on her special day!!

Veronica scanned another shelf in the basement reading each label as she moved forward past the discarded totes in her search for the one marked with a party decor label. Her dad had stacked the totes in front of each other to save space but now it was making it difficult to find what she was looking for. The flashlight flickered as she accidently banged it off the support beam when she pulled a tote from the shelf.   _Please don’t go out,_ she pleaded as she waved it back and forth in front of her.  Maybe she should have waited for her friends to show up to help her.  It was just as much their idea as hers to put on this party. Sitting down on a dusty green tote she bent over to shine the light on the side to read the label.  Nope, feeling almost defeated she turned the flashlight onto the rest of the totes in front of her, slowly the glow moved over them. Then she found it. Standing, she laid the flashlight down on the tote she had been sitting on and made her way to the unearthed tote.  As she pulled it down off the shelf the dust floating through the light made the basement feel a bit eerie. No longer wanting to spend anymore time down here she slid the tote across the floor, retrieved her flashlight and made her way upstairs. 

Opening the tote on the coffee table Veronica begins to pull out strings of lights and colored streamers. Sorting the decorations she found in the tote Veronica realized she would still have to go to the store.  She sits at the kitchen island eating her Honey Nut Cherrios and makes a list. 

The front door opens and her dad walks in looking exhausted from being out half the night.  

“Morning, or should I say good evening Daddy?”  She jokes

“Funny honey.”  He says leaning towards her to kiss her forehead.  “What do we have here?” He asks, seeing her list. 

“Well I figured I would pull the decorations up from the basement to see what we will still need for the party.  I made a list. I figured we could collect what everyone has and narrow down the list before heading to the store.”  She explained.

“My little overachiever.  It’s a solid plan. I take it we will be bombarded with visitors soon then?”  He sounded hesitant.

“Oh no, Logan is to be picking me up soon.  I thought you would need some peace and quiet today.”  She reassured him.

“Thank You honey.  I appreciate it. I am off to shower and get some sleep.  Have fun today.” He said setting his hat on the counter, he headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Veronica checked her watch, scooped up her list shoving it into her pocket she set her bowl in the sink and headed outside to wait for Logan.

* * *

 

“V, I thought you wanted to take inventory of what everyone had before coming to the store?”  Logan asked as they climbed out of the limo to head into Party City.

“I do, but since everyone seems to be sleeping in today I thought we could just look around and get some ideas of what we want to go with.  We don’t have to buy anything, it will be fun!” She tells him taking his hand in hers to guide him towards the store. Stepping through the front door they are bombarded with Valentine’s decor.  

Logan twirls her under his arm, pulls her to him and bends her over telling her, “Ahh, love is in the air!”  Veronica squeals with laugher as Logan overplays the dramatics. 

“You are such a romantic, Lo.”  

“Come on.”  He tells her pulling on her hand.  

They wandered up and down the aisles looking at the different displays.  They decided it would be a good idea to create a theme to the decor of the party.  As they walked down towards a massive balloon display. The clerk behind the counter was using an air compressor to blow up balloons when the balloon he was filling popped. 

“Ahh!”  Veronica jumped back bumping into a laughing Logan. 

Veronica turned herself around in Logan’s arms and banged on his chest.  “Ha ha, funny Logan.” She turned back around to continue walking. “We should have something made out of balloons.”

* * *

“Logan, darling, I can hire a party planner to take care of all this for you.  You kids don’t have to go through all this trouble.” Lynn tells him as she sifts through the piles of stuff sitting on her dining room table.  

“No mom, we want to do this ourselves.”  He told her grabbing the neon flowers from her hands and replacing them onto the table.  

“Yeah, Mrs. Echolls.  We want to decorate and plan the food.  Mrs. Navarro said she would teach us some things and help.  You letting us have the party is generous enough.” Veronica tells her.

“Of course Veronica, I am happy to help in other ways to if you happen to come across something you need, just ask.”  Lynn kissed Logan on the cheek placing her black Amex card in his hand before leaving the room.

“See Lo, I told you she would understand.”  Veronica tells him, bouncing on her heels.

“All right Veronica. You proved your point.  Can we get back to sorting the decorations? Lilly and Donut will be coming over soon and we need an accurate inventory to all this.”  

“I don’t think there is much more we are going to need Logan.  We have plenty of tableware and display decor. There is more than enough groovy glasses, bandanas, and flower accessories. We have the music, the lighting, and our amazing balloon display.  What we do need is to get the photo booth painted, decide on the food, and don’t forget our costumes.” 

Logan pulled out a chair and sat at the table playing with the streamers.  “I thought we were getting Mrs. Navarro to take care of the food?” He asked.

“Mrs. Navarro is going to give us a demonstration on the themed food.  Like I told your mom, we are doing it all Logan.”

“Ronnie, this is becoming a lot of work.”  Logan whined.

“It will be worth it, trust me!”  

* * *

With just a few days left before the party.  They had everything prepared except their outfits.  The boys were off to buy their suits and the girls were trying on their dresses.  Lilly came out of the dressing room wearing a flowered mini dress and a wreath of flowers around her head.  

Veronica was looking at her own costume in the mirror.  “I’m not so sure I like this Lils.” she said playing with the mini skirt as she pranced around in her go go boots.

“Are you kidding me ‘Ronica, Irma is going to love this!” Lilly says playing with her hair in the mirror.  “This party is going to be groovy!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Irma66!!! Have the best day! Love You!!


End file.
